


Unrequited

by TheSilentChloey



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Accidental Cuddling, Accidental Marriage, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Amnesia, Arranged Marriage, Baby Lucina (Fire Emblem), Baby Marc | Morgan, Child Lucina (Fire Emblem), Chrobin one sided, Chrom eventually loves Maribelle, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Eventual Happy Ending, Female Pregnacy, Fluff and Angst, Forced Marriage, Forced Pregnancy, Lucina is hopeless at saying how she feels, Male Pregnancy, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Platonic Female/Female Relationships, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Robin falls in love, Robin is hopeless at reading people sometimes, Robin makes mistakes, Semi-Public Sex, There's A Tag For That, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-01-31 11:36:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21445585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilentChloey/pseuds/TheSilentChloey
Summary: In Ylisse post the loss of Exalt Emmeryn and the end of the war, the people scramble to bring some semblance of normalcy and stability.Which is to say that the Council pushes the Exalted Prince to marry and produce an heir as quickly as possible, by forcing him to marry an alpha he doesn't desire, all for the sake of Ylisse and the royal bloodline.The problem is that the Alpha Chrom wants doesn't feel the same way as he does...
Relationships: Brady & Lucina (Fire Emblem), Chrom & Frederick (Fire Emblem), Chrom & My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Chrom/Maribelle (Fire Emblem), Frederick & My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Frederick/Velvet | Panne, Lucina/My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Sumia & Tiamo | Cordelia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Prologue: Seeds

The sun shone brightly as the winter air held the promise of the arrival of spring and the mating season, and inside the royal bed chambers an omega on his heat paced restlessly and anxiously. He wore the trappings of his station as an Exalt to be, soon to be mated and wed to a female alpha, a noblewoman of Ylisse and a hero of the war against Plegia at the behest of the Ylissean council. A war that cost him dearly.

With the death of Exalt Emmeryn, Chrom was now being pushed to both marry _ and _ produce an heir, especially since he was the next in line and his sister Lissa was still too young to take on that burden.

Chrom could feel a sick feeling crawling into his stomach at the thought. With him was Stahl, an omega male whom was only present to stop Chrom trying to make a disappearing act to seek out the alpha male he so desperately wanted to mate with, whom the council of Ylisse did not approve of in the slightest. As such, the mating was so timed to coincide with Chrom's omega heat so that he would be ready to mate with the alpha that had been arranged for him and thus be unable to mate with what the Council called "an alpha who lacked the appropriate status to be Exalted Consort". The wedding ceremony would be after his heat died down. It wouldn't do for the other alphas to be riled up by the smell of an omega on heat.

Chrom's heat had yet to fully take over his mind, but he knew that _ this _ wasn't what he wanted. He tried to find a way out but there was no way out of this, he didn't have an alpha and that was a risk the Council wanted to mitigate as swiftly as possible. The arrival of two beta males made Chrom feel even more sickened. They led him to the mating chamber and prevented him from leaving as his heat began to take control over his mind and the omega began to let out a loud cry, a cry he'd desperately hoped would bring the alpha he wanted. Yet knowing that it wouldn't happen in the same token.

~*~

Robin yawned heavily as the dull meeting between delegates drew on and on, a meeting he didn't need to sit on, but was expected to since he _ was _ responsible for Ylisse's military. He wasn't actually sure how long it had drawn on, but he didn't really care for it. He knew that in a week's time the very public wedding of Prince Chrom and Lady Maribelle of Themis would take place- a wedding Chrom had not wanted and protested profusely over the moment he'd found out. Robin sighed. It had been...difficult...to be near Chrom over the past few days as the prince had been going onto his omega heat, and Robin had not wanted to be the alpha that was to be Chrom's mate as Robin's mind was a long way away from wanting to settle down and mate.

That wasn't to say Robin didn't care for Chrom, quite the opposite, he very much cared for the omega prince- just not in the same way Chrom seemed to think was the case. It was Robin's suggestion that Chrom marry Maribelle that the Council had graciously accepted, for various reasons. Though Robin knew Chrom wouldn't like it, the people of Ylisse would need an Alpha they knew, an alpha whose family line was well known and not one that could cause a scandal, such as a Plegian alpha with no standing and no memory to speak of. Even so the duty of Grandmaster kept Robin sufficiently busy and distracted as the mating season began in earnest. It helped that he drank tea that was known for its rut suppressant qualities when drunk on a regular basis. It didn't completely dull his alpha urges but it did take the edge off enough to allow him to focus on things other than the desire to mate and breed though when he did go into rut it wouldn't do that much for him at all, something he was preparing for as best he could to avoid any rut fueled fighting.

Robin sighed as he slowly pulled the warm cup of tea towards him. Knowing what he did...it was going to be very difficult to be around Chrom on his next heat, as Robin was still unmated and thus little more than a roving alpha at this point- Robin however had not yet found someone he felt comfortable enough with to enter even a consensual mating let alone a marriage. Plus there were the clear scars on Robin's body that suggested he'd been forced into a non consensual mating at some point in his life, and perhaps some past abuse as well.

The meeting was going to take a while and Frederick was surprised no doubt that Robin wasn't the least bit worried...it was almost as if there was a pained expression in the other alpha's eyes that Robin couldn't place. An expression that the young alpha couldn't place and one that he'd not recognized right away as he was too focused on other tasks.

~*~

It wasn't until _ after _ the wedding happened that Robin picked up on potential problems, though he stayed as focused as ever on his duties as Grandmaster, talking to Chrom about the state of Ylisstol's repairs and Ylisse's infrastructure. Robin handed over reports and details of the reparation effort. He handled the beginning of Ylisse's peacekeeping force and was busy keeping up to date with risen attacks. He was too busy working to notice anything else- though no one could blame Robin for focusing on work instead of what was going on immediately around him.

Robin had, naturally noticed the spike in risen attacks and had bought it to Chrom's attention as protocol demanded and Maribelle had come to speak with Chrom as Robin excused himself to leave the newly mated couple alone- he'd been encroaching on their bonding time after all and had not wanted to cause a fight. He had just arrived to his office to be handed a report- the man who brought it looking pale, "Grandmaster Robin." He bowed,

"At ease." Robin said to the young beta who instinctively lowered his gaze from Robin's. Robin read the report and frowned, "Send for Wing Commander Cordelia and Knight Commander Frederick, I'll need their reports as soon as possible. Please be quick." Robin said setting the report down and pacing the room. His eyes scanned the room and he sighed, "Naga damn it all." He groaned, already feeling like he was on edge.

~*~

Chrom spent his entire mating feeling shame and grief eat at him in the brief moments he wasn't in his heat brain mode in the lulls between the waves of desire. There was only one alpha he wanted, and that alpha didn't want him. Worse still the wedding compounded the feeling even more, as Robin had been _ there _ as Chrom was forced to vow his life away to Maribelle. The guilt ate him further as Chrom was forced to speak with Robin afterwards about Ylisse. Maribelle had been there and Chrom had collapsed in his chair once the alpha he'd wanted so badly left the room. Gentle hands held him and soothed him, but they weren't the hands he _ wanted _ so desperately. Like a fool Chrom sobbed helplessly as his alpha tenderly stroked his hair. She _ knew _ what he wanted, and had done nothing but treat him with care despite that. Maribelle held Chrom as he cried. He found himself dreading the potential conception that could very well have happened as he'd been kept well clear of anything that could prevent that from happening. He just wasn't sure he was ready to bear his alpha's offspring. Especially since Chrom knew that as a male omega he carried the ability to conceive a child with male alphas, and some female alphas had a "penis" that allowed them to “sire" offspring, something that applied to Maribelle most certainly. He shuddered at the thought of whatever had happened during his heat, actively seeking to block it out as much as possible. He didn't want the guilt of what he'd done to take over again.

~*~

Robin leant back as he spoke with Frederick, fingers interlaced. "Fine." The young alpha spat furiously, "Then let's just look at that from a more appropriate perspective." Robin growled at the knight, as the room oozed with aggression. "Let's say I went into a mating with Chrom- which for the love of Naga is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard of, **I don't feel that way about him**." Robin snarled before closing his eyes and drawing in as much air as possible, wincing as his scent was a bit stronger than normal and at the fact he was already raising his voice, not a good sign. He was going to have to calm down, though that was difficult as he was riled up and most certainly in fight mode, he opened his eyes and spoke, desperately trying to keep his voice calm, "Do you think the people of Ylisse would _ accept _ such a _ match_?" Robin asked, "Or would they much rather a known family-"

Frederick looked like he was about to fight himself and he forced out, "**Have you**-" Voice raised as the two Alpha males both instinctively began to get more agitated and prepared to fight with one another,

"**I'm not going to keep arguing with you on this. Or do I have to duel you to get it through your head I don't feel ** ** _that_ ** ** way about him**." Roared Robin as he suddenly stood, hands slamming down on his desk uncharacteristically riled up eyes blazing with a challenge and rage. Robin forced himself to breathe and sat down again, none to easily- the warning signs were well on display if they weren't already. He was close to his rut, he knew, the aggression uncalled for, but he was unable to fully reign it in, it took everything Robin had to keep the encounter from coming to blows, something that was becoming increasingly difficult the more Robin allowed himself to become riled up like this. He would have to leave for a few days until the storm passed. He held his head in his hands, voice weak, "I don't feel _ that _ way about Chrom. I couldn't mate with him, even if he wanted me to, I just...couldn't do it." Silence filled the room and for a moment Robin thought that Frederick would have taken a swipe at him. Instead a heavy rush of air from the cushion of the chair, as the knight too, seemed to force himself to calm down as best he was able,

"You're sure about that?" Frederick hesitated, his voice oddly quiet, as it was clear the older alpha was conceding somewhat to the younger one.

"I wouldn't say it if that wasn't the case." Robin said quietly, voice strained. It was Robin knew difficult to consider Chrom in any romantic relationship with the tactician, not only did their roles in the Shepherds prevent that, Robin himself wasn't even close to remotely being ready to settle down, surely Chrom _ knew _ as much? Frederick looked down as Robin continued, "I'll be leaving for a week, far better that than to tempt fate." Whatever protest was on Frederick's lips died at what Robin was saying and the older alpha sighed painfully,

"I...I see. Will there be anything in particular you will need?" Were it any other alpha, Robin would have ripped into them for such a question- though he could trust Frederick, the older alpha had been a huge help and Robin knew that it was from a place of genuine concern that Frederick came from. Especially since Robin had recently had a period of not going into rut.

"You to keep them safe while I'm gone." Robin said calmly as he could, "And keep Virion out of trouble. That's all."

"I meant to manage-"

Robin snorted, "I'm not a child going onto his first rut." He said, "I'll manage."

"It is ill advised to go without-"

Robin chuckled softly, "I'll manage." He spoke knowing just how difficult the task ahead was, "I obviously managed during the war didn't I? I appreciate the thought but I _ will _ manage." He promised. It wouldn't be easy but it would have to be the way things were.

"Very bold words for someone who hasn't had a rut since Lady Emmeryn died, at the very least consider taking a beta along with you, especially if it's going to be as intense as a first rut." Frederick said and Robin sighed,

"We don't have a beta Shepherd who is able to leave at such short notice Frederick," Robin reminded the knight, "I will be leaving tonight. Don't worry I have plenty of contingencies should things go south. That's my job after all."


	2. The Nesting Alpha

There was a stillness in the air as it became clear that Robin was most certainly gone, the morning much colder to Chrom once that realisation hit him. It was the first such time that the tactician was gone and for Chrom not seeing him was...torture, and to make matters worse Chrom was aware of things not being quite right, small things that he probably should have paid more attention to but brushed it all off since he didn't want to admit it was the case.

The first sign he should have noticed was the exhaustion that made his training much too difficult. Of course as he brushed it off- he couldn't brush off the nausea as easily. Twice he'd been forced back to bed by Maribelle- the alpha was able to exert enough gentle push to keep Chrom from over exerting himself, yet he still kept trying to make up for lost time as he really couldn't do anything that wasn't swinging a sword around and he certainly didn't feel like napping.

It was after four long months of this that Chrom was somewhat pushed to have a physical exam done, an exam he both dreaded and did everything to avoid, even more so when Robin returned- the alpha unamused but humouring Chrom's excuses as they were based on fact- somewhat. He wasn't ready to be carrying his alpha's offspring. It was too much for Chrom to take, having wanted time to adjust to the fact that Robin just didn't feel the same way.

He found he was more often than not unable to have any restful sleep as guilt would gnaw at him, from the very recesses of his mind. Chrom knew if _ Robin _ was his alpha that he wouldn't _ be _ like this. Chrom _ would _ have been content and happy, nervously excited even at the thought of a new life growing within him and perhaps a little more willing to take better care of himself and the baby by extension. It wouldn't have mattered what the Council had said, Chrom would have been _ willing _ to…

It was all coming to a head. Chrom lay curled on his side as guilt swirled around him. He couldn't even accept Maribelle as a mate, let alone the undisputed fact his alpha's offspring _ was _ growing within him to his shame and regret. A child Chrom didn't feel he could love as much as if it was _ Robin _ who'd sired them. He truly was pathetic and it was eating him alive. He just wanted the entire thing to just be over and done with so that he'd not had to face how cruel his reality was. Yet even then the child he carried would serve as a constant reminder of the fact that they _ weren't _ Robin's child as Chrom had hoped they could be.

~*~

  
  


It took six months after Chrom's last heat for him to even remotely get so comprehensively hemmed in to even _ get _ the needed examination done. At least it wasn't Lissa, Chrom had to take a victory where he could after all, though perhaps the fault lay in Robin being so insistent about it.

Chrom was quivering slightly as he was being examined by Libra, the beta male calmly doing his utmost to help Chrom feel as relaxed as possible, though for Chrom it was hardly the case as the omega had his eyes firmly shut, not wanting to know if he was indeed carrying his alpha's offspring, despite the fact he knew damn well he was, the signs were all undeniable and clear cut and not even time could change that fact.

Libra was gentle and spoke calmly, Chrom flinching with each pass of the staff, which in turn led Libra to sigh softly. It was a moment like this that Chrom had to hand it to Robin. The alpha didn't miss a detail and it was Robin who'd spoken to Libra of course, as well as Maribelle- the later not having enough push to get things done as female alphas just weren't as strong as males In the end it was Robin who pulled the "concerned for Chrom's health" card and _ Robin _ who'd managed to clear Chrom's schedule so that Libra _ could _ do the examination. Robin was very scary when he was angry, and Chrom found himself wishing he'd not been so stubborn.

Sometimes Chrom hated it when Robin was so right like this. At times like this, it just made Chrom wish all the more that Robin was _ his _ alpha, and through it all Chrom wondered what it was about him that was so repulsive to Robin. Why did Chrom's heart have to be so damn traitorous like _ this_? It _ hurt _ to think of being with anyone other than Robin, and shame and guilt over took Chrom every time he lay in his bed at night with Maribelle with him. Why couldn't Chrom have just been a woman? Or would Robin still refuse him even then?

~*~

Robin quietly made his way to his office and with that he closed the door behind him. Why was Chrom so blind? Robin felt his head hit the back of the door, a low groan escaping him. He only did what he felt was right, so why was it so hard for Chrom to accept it too? He knew for a fact that he'd feel a hell of a lot worse if he _ did _ accept Chrom's supposed solution to the problem but Robin just couldn't help feeling that it was _ wrong _ to even go there. It wasn't just about Chrom there was Ylisse to consider and an alpha like Maribelle was more acceptable than Robin since he was...and the added issue that Robin didn't dare admit out loud...which was that he really, _ really _ loved the idea of mating with a female omega as the form just appealed to him in a way that made his body tremble as desire washed over him and damn near drove him to distraction at the _ thought _ alone.

Robin couldn't exactly admit he'd left Ylisstol to see Marth and _ help her _ through her heat while he was on rut, something that even now made Robin blush a violent shade of crimson. Just thinking about it was very typical of a foot loose alpha like him with no nest to speak of, though the fact he somehow managed to meet up with Marth every time was unusual, to say the least. An alpha who held no desire to nest wouldn't seek out the same omega each time, though perhaps that wasn't entirely true, though Robin didn't want to think about it too much as in the back of his mind he simply saw it as coincidental and nothing more. He wasn't ready to nest just yet the idea of settling down was a bit overwhelming for him.

At the time when Marth had come to him, just after he'd made his way out of Ylisstol, knowing he wasn't completely with it and as close to his rut as he was he wasn't about to argue with an omega wanting to take him (he'd have taken _ any _ omega by that stage to his shame as Frederick was right...it was far more intense than Robin had expected) but what _ really _ cinched it was when she admitted she wasn't exactly looking to settle down and didn't want to have a full mating. For some reason when she said that Robin felt relief. How then, could he resist her genuine request and plea for help?

The answer, he couldn't, he was too far into his rut to say no.

He had followed her lead and the pair had gone on to their full rut and heat respectively. 

When that memory came to his mind, Robin felt heat across his cheeks as he thought of what had followed once they'd gotten to the private alcove where matings in Southtown took place. There was no _ way _ he'd be able to live that down as he'd gone and done the unthinkable by losing control and letting his rut clouded mind take risks he'd not have taken in his right mind!

Though it had...hurt a little to have to return without Marth once his rut had died down- though gods knew Robin didn't want to force her to do anything she wasn't exactly comfortable with, the additional problem was that Marth wasn't exactly wanting to nest, so Robin would likely have to wait or perhaps end up with a different omega- the later made him feel off and he shook his head. He supposed he'd just have to wait and see.

A groan escaped the alpha. This wasn't the time to be distracted by the thoughts of what he'd been doing the last six ruts since then, and the burn on his face was only part of the problem. A sigh escaped him as he forced his mind onto other thoughts, a tactic that worked well enough (if only he'd get Marth's creamy curves out of his head as he'd not need that thought), but he knew the evidence had to be erased and opened a window to allow the air to disperse. The last thing he needed was for his aroused scent to cling to the room as it would send the wrong kind of message and Robin had no need of the Shepherds' curiosity right then. The fresh air did wonders to clear his mind as well.

The young alpha moved to his desk and started to sort through the papers that were there, the fresh breeze helping him to pull his mind away from his previous thoughts and to focus on the task at hand. He was in the middle of catching up with the latest reports when a knock sounded, "Come in." Robin called as he shifted through the papers to make his own notes on how best to move the resources and the door opened to reveal Frederick, "Something up?" Robin asked from his spot at his desk,

"We have reports of risen near the Feroxi border, the reports indicate that they are of sufficient strength to case problems."

Robin sighed, "Damn it." He groaned, "Normally I'd say to avoid them but doubtless they're cutting off supply routes which we do not need." He said as he gripped his head in his hands, "Fucking risen!" Robin hissed angrily, he sighed and turned to Frederick, "How bad were the casualties?" He asked, he hated this part of his job,

"Thankfully no one is dead." Robin sighed in relief as the older alpha continued, "They did manage to make a dent in the numbers, though I would advise against sending troops since the southern border-"

Robin frowned, "What happened?"

Frederick spoke, "We lost a good number of Pegasus Knights in the war...suffice to say our forces are already spread thin."

Robin heaved a sigh, "Couple that with Cordelia not being able to find enough recruits…" Robin punched the desk, "Fuck it!" The young alpha groaned, "I hate risen." He growled, "And we can't exactly go chasing after them…"

Frederick sighed, "That is painfully true, the army does at present lack strength, even with the help of our allies."

Robin closed his eyes, "By the way, how's Lon'qu holding up? Last I heard he was recovering-?"

Frederick replied, "He has recovered well."

Robin hummed and checked the reports again, "This is annoying. Not only are the risen trying to spread our forces thin, they're slipping through and causing problems for the common folk." Robin sighed, "I'm going to have to take a walk before I do something I regret-"

Frederick blinked, "Yet you only just returned. Did you need more of the tea?"

Robin blinked, and he sighed, "I suppose I should have remembered that." He wondered how he could forget something so significant like that. Odd, too, was the fact he'd not _ wanted _ to leave Marth after that last rut and it being near torture to leave her side...

A low whimper escaped Robin unbidden at the thought as he really wanted to be with Marth- a desire he didn't know how to handle. He didn't notice it, but Frederick did. His ears picked up on it and he frowned slightly.

The older Alpha had noticed a subtle change in Robin's scent and had been a touch curious as to why, especially after he'd returned from his first rut, yet in the subsequent ruts there after it had only gotten stronger almost as if Robin had been with the same omega in heat- which wasn't entirely impossible, but unlikely given Robin had no apparent desire to settle down like that and seemed to be married to his work.

Of course as far as Frederick was concerned he'd no reason to worry about the fact that Robin was so foot loose as an alpha, it wasn't uncommon for young alphas to be so foot loose, and to have a few different encounters with omegas on heat that wouldn't amount to a proper mating. From what he _ did _ know it was natural for a younger alpha- hells even he'd been a bit like that in his younger years before being in service to the royal family. What he _ did _ have to worry about was if Robin proceeded to start nesting with a strange omega it could put the Shepherds at risk, a nesting alpha wasn't always willing to be too far from their omega after all and could also be dangerous to deal with.

Still hearing that low whimper was a sign that Frederick's suspicions were correct. The tactician was indeed nesting, or at least close to it, though Frederick had not yet met the omega and that was a concern as he wasn't sure how to exactly help the young alpha transition to the potential changes, especially since Frederick was oftentimes sort out by Robin for both companionship and advice. A sigh escaped the older alpha, he knew that Robin would likely try to keep harmony within the Shepherds as best he could, but with an unknown omega about that wasn't quite going to make things go as planned and could compromise Robin's judgment as well.

~*~

Robin ended up retreating to his quarters only to stunned by the fact none other than Marth was standing there, frozen for a moment, almost as if she'd just appeared and didn't expect him to be there. He blinked, "Uh, hey Marth, is...is everything okay?" He kept his voice low and she relaxed a little but didn't seem comfortable enough to talk just yet, "How about we talk over some tea?" Robin suggested calmly,

"Y-y-yes, please." Marth stammered a little and she was looking a little embarrassed, Robin chuckled softly. He calmly conjured a small ball of flames to light the fire place and set about getting some water to fill the kettle. An oddly content feeling washed through him, a feeling he couldn't identify exactly. Yet as he set the kettle onto the heat of the fire, and brewing the tea for Marth and him to share. It was a pleasant feeling that had nothing to do with the fact he was talking with her- or so he was telling himself.

~*~

It was only once she'd settled into one of the chairs that Lucina dared speak with Robin, as she felt the need to question whether or not they were doing the right thing. The mating had been consensual on both sides- merely with the purpose of easing their respective problems and somewhat satisfying their needs. Yet Lucina could be forgiven for feeling...a little hollow afterwards, as if it wasn't really what she wanted and it had most certainly not escaped her notice that Robin had been very reluctant to leave her, something in his scent had told her to come.

As she spoke with Robin, it was hard not to notice his scent, the familiar and faint ink, leather and the indescribable book smell coupled with pure _ alpha _ that Lucina found relaxing more so now she was older than when she was a young girl, perhaps because she had reached the developmental stage where everyone's scents were easier to understand. She was already calmer, now that she was talking with Robin. It was something she needed. Especially since she'd been finding it harder to make excuses for staying away...though she had decided to make use of an eye patch to hide her Mark of Naga, mostly to keep herself out of suspicion. Robin already knew of it, and he respected her boundaries.

Talk turned to the reason for her visit and Lucina blushed. Robin tilted his head and she gathered her courage. She spoke calmly, "I was wondering...if you'd like to be...my mate...a consensual one." She said carefully cradling her tea cup and Robin blinked for a moment before he smiled,

"I can agree with that- I was wondering how to ask you that myself, we don't have to get married- gods know I would rather take things as they go, one step at a time." He said calmly, "I'm fine with us being a consensual mated couple."

"You are?!" Lucina blinked a couple of times to be sure she heard rightly, Robin blushed and carefully took her hands between his own,

"I am." He said calmly and Lucina wasn't sure how it happened, but she could smell something else in Robin's scent, something that just felt _ right _ to her. He started when she leant into his chest but relaxed as she felt a content hum escape her,

"Then...I would be okay...if you wanted to call me Lucy." She murmured and Robin let out a content sigh,

"Lucy, I like it. Certainly feels more like you." He gently cupped her chin and she gazed into his amber eyes, before his lips gently claimed a soft kiss. Lucina felt her body relax and she felt like…

She was home after a very long time of being out of place ever since she first lost her father.

~*~

By the time it became apparent that Chrom was most certainly expecting, and his movement was severely limited as a result and his mood swings were less than pleasant to deal with. No one knew how they were going to tell Chrom the news that Robin had brought home a mate after six ruts away from the castle and that his mate was none other than the elusive, secretive and distant Marth.

Frederick had gone to check on Robin as the tactician had not returned to his office, and normally Robin would have returned in half an hour, but it was nearly two hours and Frederick was concerned.

Suffice to say he didn't expect to see Robin with Marth in the tactician's bed, her long hair creating a curtain hiding their lover's embrace. Frederick had backed away quickly lest he created a scene. It was only when he half ran into Panne just outside the tactician's room and Panne had confirmed that it was indeed Marth, which as Frederick informed the omega Taguel that Robin was...busy for lack of words, Panne however snorted and said, "Busy mating with his mate." To which Frederick had blushed in response and nodded, "Best leave him be for now until they are ready."

Frederick sighed, "Yes that would be wisest." He agreed, "That and we'll have to be careful not to get too close to Marth for a while. Doubtless Robin will be extra dangerous to deal with." Given what Frederick knew a nesting alpha was generally difficult to deal with, mostly because they'd be anxious to return to their omega and didn't want to be away from them longer than necessary as instincts keep them with their mate and took some time to settle and calm down.

So it was that Frederick had the unenviable task of alerting Chrom that Robin wouldn't be safe to approach for a while. Chrom having a particularly nasty mood swing that not even Maribelle could soothe as Chrom was being particularly self critical and once again not in the mood to deal with anyone.

~*~

Robin curled up contentedly with Lucy, it was a little bit foolish but he'd felt relieved in a way as he gently nuzzled her neck where he'd made a mating mark. He was calm and relaxed, more than he'd been since he'd joined the Shepherds. It was a pleasant aftermath and Robin couldn't help but feel...content, not only because he was comfortably curled up in his bed with a beautiful woman- gods how many times had his mind wandered to her whenever he was bored- but he'd found a loving mate in Lucy- quite the snuggler as he was beginning to find out and enjoy immensely. True it wasn't a marriage, but even a consensual mating was like a marriage of a sort, if eloping like this was accepted in Ylisse. Robin knew in Plegia, thanks to Tharja that it was the norm for consensual matings to occur. So he supposed, given his heritage that a consensual mating was just fine for him, though he felt that maybe one day they might have a small ceremony if Lucy was comfortable with the idea. A low chuckle escaped him at the thought. It almost felt like he was in an out of cycle rut- something he'd not expected, yet he also knew it wasn't at the same time, as he didn't feel the pressing _ need _ to mate with her. However there was a thing that was eating at him, the fact he had a mountain of paperwork waiting for him, paperwork he'd not wanted to worry about as he knew he wouldn't enjoy it as his mind was on...other things at present.

Gods knew however it was a matter of time before Frederick showed up and...well something about the idea of the older alpha intruding on Robin's time didn't sit right with the young alpha. It made him anxious and a low growl escaped him at the thought. Only to cease as Lucy nestled close to him. He knew something was up. What he didn't know, and there was only one alpha he _ could _ talk to. Yet for some reason the idea of leaving Lucy was too much to bare to even seek out advice. Robin sighed. He didn't know how to handle this.


End file.
